The Forgotten
by JCrosby74
Summary: Danelle Mikaelson was thrilled when her magic ability bloomed at such a young age, but the excitement soon turns to terror when violent visions of the future begin to haunt her. What can she do if the inevitable is to die? Set when the Original family was still human.
1. Ch 1: The Mysterious New Villager

The sun was not yet at noonday when Danelle stopped in a forest clearing, watching a blue butterfly fluttering near a tree branch. She reached out to it, but it ignored her and flew farther away.

"That's not the way you talk to it." A male voice said.

Danelle turned, startled. A dark blonde haired-boy, slightly older than Henrick, leaned against a tree trunk, grinning happily.

"Who are you?" Danelle asked.

"I'm Jakob," He announced, "and you're Danelle."

She looked at him in surprise and was about to ask him how he would know that when he answered her before she could speak.

"Word gets around." He said mysteriously.

"You know how to talk to animals?" Danelle asked, eyeing him skeptically.

"Yes, that and many other abilities. Want me to show you some?"

She thought a moment and smiled. "Okay."

Esther was walking to Ayanna's house when she saw her daughter reach out with her hand as a butterfly fluttered and landed on her hand. Danelle giggled, talking animatedly but couldn't see who she was talking to. She smiled; all children had an active imagination at that age and thought nothing of it.

Danelle ran inside her home as Rebekah, Elijah and Kol sat around the table chatting. She jumped onto Elijah's lap and heard him grunt.

"And what have you been up to?" Niklaus asked, walking in with some wine and cups.

"I met new boy in the village." Danelle said.

"Ooh and when's the wedding happening?" Niklaus asked, pouring himself, Kol and Elijah a glass of wine.

Danelle giggled, covering her mouth. "He's just a friend."

Niklaus skipped her, moving to pour Rebekah a glass.

"Hey! You forgot me!" Danelle protested with a pout, holding up an empty cup.

"You're too young." Elijah said.

She turned her head to look up at her older brother. "Don't make me put you at the bottom of my list."

Elijah smiled in reply.

Danelle frowned, watching Henrick sip from a cup. Her brows furrowed and he only watched her silently while leaning against the wall.

"Henrick gets some and he's only a few years older than me."

"Henrick is drinking something else." Niklaus said.

Danelle lost interest and turned to Elijah who took a drink from his cup and set it down, turning it in his hand. Danelle moved in closer, sniffing at it and Elijah moved it away from her. She looked up at him and he only smiled.

"Where did mother and father go?" Rebekah asked.

"Father went out hunting with Finn. Mother is with Ayanna." Niklaus answered.

Danelle made a snatch for Elijah's cup, but he was ready and moved it out of reach. "Ah, no." Elijah said. She attempted to make another grab for his cup but he held her hands tightly and she giggled unable to move them. She then wiggled her tongue at the cup but it was too far away.

"Don't be vulgar Danelle." Kol said.

"You're stupid." Danelle teased.

At this Kol looked towards Danelle, a tight smile on his face. "Watch your mouth darling."

Danelle stiffened, losing her smile. The game was over. "Sorry."

"I don't remember any new family moving into the village recently." Rebekah mused, "Where did you say his family was from?"

"It's a secret." Danelle grinned widely.

"Danelle has the gift." Ayanna told Esther. "She's already using her powers."

Esther turned to her friend slightly surprised. "Already? She's so young. Mine didn't manifest until I was older."

"She is also quite strong. I think she has the potential to become stronger than both of us with the proper guidance."

"Will you help her?" Esther asked, already knowing her friends answer.

Ayanna nodded, "I'll do what I can. She is already talking to the spirit world."

"Which spirits?" Esther asked.

Ayanna only shook her head. "Whoever it is, he only reveals himself to Danelle."


	2. Ch 2: Trouble in Butterfly Paradise

"Where's Danelle? She should have been back by now with the basil we need for dinner." Esther said.

Rebekah looked around and set down the raw potatoes. "I'll go look for her."

Esther smiled, watching her daughter leave.

The afternoon sun began to lose its light as Elijah and Mikael had just come back from hunting. Elijah carried a couple of freshly caught rabbits for the evening stew, when they noticed Rebekah calling up to someone sitting on the branch of a tall pine tree.

"Come down Danelle. If father sees you he's going to be upset." Rebekah said.

Danelle looked down innocently and only swung her legs. "No. I live with the butterflies now."

Mikael took one look at his daughter in the tree and walked briskly over to them. Elijah ran to keep up.

"Get down from there right now before you hurt yourself. No woman should be seen climbing a tree." Mikael ordered.

"No, I want to live in butterfly village father." Danelle said.

"No? Get down from there or I'm coming up after you." He threatened, his voice rising slightly.

"Oh no, don't do that father." Danelle fretted, "You're much too old. You'll hurt yourself."

Mikael stood there for a moment, his fists clenched.

"Why is your face changing colors like that?" Danelle asked in wonder.

Mikael started to climb up, but stopped. There were no more branches between himself and Danelle. How had she gotten herself up there in the first place?

Danelle watched her father attempt to climb up and fail. He shouted a few more threats, but she grew bored quickly and simply leaned back against the tree. A butterfly landed on the branch above her.

"Fine!" He shouted.

Danelle watched her father stalk off in a huff.

"Oh, did you give up already?" Danelle asked.

Elijah and Rebekah exchanged nervous glances.

Niklaus and Finn were walking home when the sight of Elijah and Rebekah caught their eye.

"What's going on?" Finn asked.

They saw Mikael heading their way, and only grumbling angrily. Both brothers quickly gave their father a wide berth as he stormed past them.

Esther poked her head out, hearing all the shouting and watched her husband grab the axe on the woodpile and walk off. She had seen that look too many times when her children had upset him. She threw her cloth on the table and followed in quick pursuit.

"Danelle, come down before you make it worse on yourself." Elijah said, trying to coax her down.

She ignored him and watched wide-eyed as her father began chopping at thick trunk of the tree. She held on, wrapping her arms around the rough bark, fear suddenly rising in her. She looked around but there were no other trees within range and nowhere to escape but down.

"Stop! What if I fall and break my leg?" She asked.

Mikael stopped a moment, looking up. "You'll heal." He replied coldly.

He then continued chopping. Each stroke shook the tree slightly and Danelle wondered if she was actually hearing the tree creek or if it was her imagination. Would he actually chop it down with her in it? She clung to it, trying not to fall out.

"I thought you didn't want me to get hurt." She shouted down.

He ignored her, each new chop denting further into the tree.

Now a few villagers began to gather around, whispering. Elijah ran a hand through his hair and sighed, shaking his head. Esther attempted to calm her husband, but to no avail.

Danelle watched as Kol finally arrived with a girl in hand. No one noticed as he kissed her on the cheek and she giggled. They waved; both had strange smiles on their faces as they said goodbye. Kol made his way through the front of the crowd. He took one look at his father chopping furiously and up at Danelle. A mischievous grin spread across his face.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time?" Kol asked.

"Father won't let me live with the butterflies." Danelle pouted. She looked pleadingly at her brother, hoping he would rescue her.

"Well, at this rate you might as well strip a branch and bring it down with you." Kol smiled with a shrug.

Danelle squeaked in fear and climbed two branches higher. She watched Rebekah glare at her brother, then punched him in the shoulder, wiping the smile off Kol's face.

"Come on down Danelle. I promise nothing bad will happen." Kol shouted.

Danelle looked down at her brother, considering. "Well okay, but tell the madman with the axe to step away from the tree first."

Mikael looked up sharply, then dropped the axe and took a step back. His face still looked red with rage.

Danelle carefully made her way down, arriving at the last branch which was still several feet from the ground. Rebekah looked worried and Elijah moved closer, in case she fell. A few of her siblings gasped as it looked for a moment like she had lost her grip and dropped. She caught herself, landing on the last branch.

Esther had shielded the sun from her eyes as her daughter fell, hearing gasps from those around her. The others probably thought it was a trick of the light, but she sensed it. Her daughter had used magic to land safely.

Danelle jumped to the ground with a thump, brushing off a few pine needles. Her father grabbed her, half dragging her all the way back to the house.

He pushed her roughly inside, throwing her to the floor of the bedroom she and Rebekah shared. "Stay in there the rest of the day, and I better not see your face!" He commanded angrily.

"Yes father." Danelle nodded.

Mikael left, slamming the door behind him. She rubbed her sore arm, moving it in a circle to make sure he hadn't broken it.

The next morning, Danelle woke up to find Rebekah still asleep. It was earlier than usual and the sun just started to rise. She peeked out the window, saw Jakob and smiled happily. He put a finger to his lips and waved her towards him.

She nodded, tiptoeing past her sister and into the main room. Her stomach rumbled noisily from the meal she was forced to miss. She cringed, hoping the sound didn't awaken anyone. She grabbed some leftover bread on the table, and ran out the door to meet her friend in secret.


	3. Ch 3: Jakob's Secret, Part 1

Danelle crept quietly along the floor, and poked her head up over the table just up to her nose. She watched Niklaus sharpen his blade with a stone, and then set it down to grab the piece of leather so he could polish it later.

"Danelle don't…"

"Touch!" She shouted, putting a finger on the blade.

Niklaus threw her a warning look, but she only grinned in defiance and kept her finger on the blade. He slapped her hand away. Danelle sighed, setting her chin on the table and continued to watch him sharpen the blade for a few more minutes.

"I'm bored."

"Go play with Kol." Niklaus said.

"He's already playing at some girl's house. Whatever they're doing, they won't let me play." She pouted.

Niklaus only rolled his eyes and shook his head but didn't respond.

Danelle held up a finger to the shiny blade and withdrew it several times, keeping an eye on Niklaus who was attempting to ignore her.

"Danelle don't touch the blade again or I'm going to tell…"

"I'm touching Niklaus' blade!" Danelle shouted loudly in defiance.

"Danelle, that's enough!" Niklaus scolded sharply, now fully glaring at his little sister.

Danelle quickly hid under the table and muttered an apology. This seemed to satisfy Niklaus who went back to sharpening his blade.

A few silent minutes went by until finally Danelle popped out from her hiding place, pointing a finger at her brother. "You better sharpen that properly boy!" She said, imitating her father's voice.

Niklaus slammed the blade on the table, picked up Danelle under both armpits, then set her outside.

"You're annoying." He told her and slammed the door.

"Hey!" She objected.

Danelle turned and ran into the forest, following the usual path to her secret spot.

"So, what do you want to do today?" A male voice behind her asked.

Danelle turned and smiled at Jakob. "I want to learn more about you. You never talk about yourself."

Jakob considered for a moment before nodding. "Okay, I guess we have gotten close enough for you to know my secret."

"You have a secret?" Danelle asked, suddenly curious.

"Have you ever noticed how many people I've talked to in the village besides yourself?" He asked slyly.

Danelle thought a moment; he spent most of his time with her. "Well, no. I've never seen you talk to anyone actually."

Jakob walked up to her, his hands behind his back. He said nothing but held out an empty hand as if waiting for her to take it.

She looked at him skeptically for a moment, and reached out to take his hand in hers. Her eyes widened in surprise as her hand never touched anything solid. For a moment he seemed to turn into mist as her hand went right through him. Startled, she took a few steps back.

He simply smiled, turned, and began walking away.

"Follow me." Jakob instructed, "There's more."


	4. Ch 4: Jakob's Secret, Part 2

Questions raced through Danelle's mind, and for a moment she could only stare as Jakob walked away.

"Come on, it's this way." He called out.

She ran to catch up, following him into an unfamiliar part of the forest. "What are you? Are you a ghost?"

"I died." He responded. They walked for a while in silence until Danelle lost track of time. Where was he taking her? She began to wonder if she could find her way back if she had to.

"When I was alive, my parents didn't know I could do magic. I didn't know at the time my mother was a witch, or I would have told her."

"Did you have any brothers or sisters?" Danelle asked.

"No, I was an only child." He said.

They arrived at a river and stopped. The water rushed swiftly along, and the only way across were several flat stones, some were covered in slippery green moss. He waited for her on the other side. Danelle frowned, hesitating.

"You can do it." He encouraged.

"It's going to be dark soon." She said.

"Trust me and cross the river." He said.

She tested out one of the stones, then another. If she fell in, she would be swept downstream. She got to the mossy stones, being more careful but managed with relief to make her way across the river.

"Why are we headed all the way out here?" Danelle asked.

"I'm going to teach you how to strengthen your magic. But we have to go to a special spot okay?"

Danelle only nodded and looked up at the darkening sky. Her parents were going to be upset if she was late.

"How come you didn't tell your mother or father you could do magic?" She asked as they kept walking.

"My family is not from here. They lived in another land across the ocean. Magic was frowned upon there." He explained.

The sound of the river faded as they walked and Danelle finally stopped. They had walked most of the afternoon and the sun was setting too fast.

"I need to rest." Danelle complained.

"Good, 'cause we're already here." Jakob said

Danelle plopped down on the dirt forest floor, exhausted. She lay flat on her back and looked up at the half moon in the sky watching the darkness creep in. She was glad it was a summer evening and not winter.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble…" Danelle said.

"One of my gifts when I was alive was my visions." Jakob explained as Danelle still lay on her back listening.

"How did you learn magic if no one taught you?" She asked.

"Funny you should ask that." He said mysteriously. "I learned magic by attuning myself to nature. One day I got sick and caught the plague. That's when I began to have my strongest visions. In my final vision I saw you, and I knew I had to find you. I have been waiting for you ever since."

Danelle propped herself up on her elbows, more alert. Something about this story sounded familiar.

"Where did your family go after you died?" She asked suspiciously.

"They moved here." He smiled.

Danelle's eyes widened and she froze. "You're the one mother and father rarely talks about. You're my brother."

"You play a very important role for helping save our family. Time is running out. You must learn to tune in to your own visions."

"I…I don't have visions." She said in a small voice.

"Not yet, but you will. I don't know what you will see; your visions will be different than mine. I do know this is the only path to saving them." Jakob said.

"From what, what is going to happen?" Danelle asked, sounding worried.

Her brother was silent for a moment and looked sad. "Do you trust me?" Jakob asked.

Danelle nodded. "Yes."

"Learn to attune to the forest around you and what's in it; you must learn to control your magic. I will be back for you soon, I promise."

Suddenly Jakob vanished. Danelle jumped up, alarmed.

"Jakob?" Danelle called out, but got no reply. "Jakob!" He couldn't just leave! She still had so many questions.

The sun had now fully set and the only light in the forest came from the half-moon and stars.

Danelle was alone.


	5. Ch 5: Encounter and Awakening

The wolf stared right at her as they locked eyes. It growled furiously and Danelle froze with fear. The wolf mimicked her, unmoving. The slightest shift of movement and she knew it would lunge.

It was when she decided to let go – of fear, of worry – that she dropped to her knees, and offered it her arm. The animal leapt at her, snarling. Every sound, every movement in the night that had kept her awake, had now vanished.

The creature bit down on her arm, and at the same time, she placed her free hand on the animals head. A strange calm overcame her, and the wolf paused as if suddenly unsure what to do next. Danelle felt it bite down on her arm, but not hard enough to pierce her skin. She sensed an understanding, an awakening in the animal's eyes and it panicked. It was not the panic of a wild animal, but that of a human. It was like watching someone who had been sleepwalking awaken, and not know what was happening. It whined, undecided.

"It's okay." She told the wolf.

His soft grey and white pelt felt smooth and dusty under her palm. The emotion shifted. She had looked away, only for a moment and its grip tightened. She grimaced, her eyes widening. Savageness overcame the creature and as she looked into its eyes, she knew it wanted to rip her apart.

She felt its own bloodlust as if it was her own and she glared back, secretly daring it to finish her off. The wolf softened its grip and turned, running without looking back. Danelle gasped and covered her face with her hands, hot tears running down her face. Relief washed over her. She pulled the sleeve of her dress up and blinked in surprise. There were no marks or broken skin from its fangs.

The sun had risen and her stomach growled. She wondered what her family was eating for breakfast. For the remainder of the day she continued to call out to Jakob and to her father and brothers but got no response. Her mind kept wandering back to the incident with the wolf from earlier that morning. Anxiety gripped at her chest as she wondered if it would return to hurt her. What if it didn't come back alone and had a pack with it?

Danelle curled into a ball, hugging her knees. She looked up as the stars shone down on her, night had already fallen. She tried over and over to make a campfire, but to no avail. What exactly had happened? Why didn't the wolf kill her? The evening air made her shiver. Jakob could have at least had the decently to tell her to bring warmer clothing. Was the wolf the same type of creature father had warned them to stay away from, or just an ordinary wolf? Danelle held out her hands in front of her wondering if she had used magic on the creature.


	6. Ch 6: Lost - Sickness - Found

Danelle drank deeply from the shallow area of the river. She had walked along it most of the morning, away from the noisy end, making sure to stay close to her only water source. She looked back from the way she had come and wondered if she could find the spot Jakob had left her at. Did it matter? He wasn't coming for her, he had abandoned her. A sound from above caught her attention as a small creature scurried up a tree. A squirrel looked curiously at her, making noises that reminded her of a barking chicken.

The sun was directly overhead and she felt its noon day heat beat down on her. She felt a moan escape her lips as her stomach rumbled. At this point she was hungry enough to eat the bark off the tree.

Then the ground, the trees, and everything around her suddenly convulsed violently. It happened so quickly she wondered for a moment if it had been an earthquake. Her strength seemed to give way and she fell to her knees feeling numb and shaken. The shaking stopped and everything seemed back to normal again. She still felt weak and a strong urge to vomit overwhelmed her. Danelle crawled over to the nearest tree, leaning heavily against its large, rough trunk. She lifted her hand, her fingers tingled slightly.

What's wrong with me? Am I sick from hunger or was something wrong with the water she had drank? She closed her eyes what felt like five minutes or so, feeling her strength slowly start to return. Opening her eyes, she frowned and realized the sky was a hazy orange. She looked up and the sun had changed its position; it was now sunset.

"That's strange, I don't remember falling asleep. Wasn't it noon only a few minutes ago?" She said aloud.

She managed to stand up, and walked towards the river, too thirsty to care if it would make her sicker and drank deeply. As she walked back, she felt the ground vanish from beneath her and a scream of alarm escaped her lips. Everything around her once again shook violently and all strength she had left was gone. She hit the ground hard, unable to stop the fall. As if a candle had been blown out, darkness surrounded her. Everything had gone black and she wondered if she had knocked herself out temporarily. The shaking finally stopped, but she was still too weak to move. The harder she tried, the worse it became until her ears were ringing, and her entire body tingled and prickled numbly.

She moaned in pain and fear as her eyes adjusted and the darkness lessened a bit. She then realized it was night. She rolled her eyes upward and the light of a full moon lit up the sky. The chill in the air was much colder than the previous night. It seeped into her bones and she felt herself shaking, unable to stay warm.

She continued to lay there, unable to move. This couldn't be happening. Nothing made sense. Something in the darkness creaked and she thought she saw movement in the corner of her eye. She felt too sick to care, hoping it was just her imagination. Growling filled her ears as a wolf's paw stepped closer to her in her line of sight.

"Finish me then." She told it, but only moaning came out.

The image of a grey paw shifted into the shadows. She didn't have the strength to turn her head and look. No it wasn't a wolf's paw, it was something else. A sound of a man's voice replaced the growling noise, as he made a curious sound at her. A pair of leather brown boots stopped in front of her. Footsteps surrounded her as she realized he wasn't alone. At first she thought she heard the sound of a pack of growling wolves, but as she listened they turned into human voices. He was talking to someone nearby, but she didn't understand the language. They were arguing for a moment and a wooden bow slammed onto the ground in front of her and the argument ended.

He squatted down, peering into her face and she saw him for the first time. He was an older man with a tan face and long dark black hair. On his head he wore a long feather headdress. Her vision blurred as she felt herself lose consciousness.


End file.
